Love at the Bio Dome
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Parker and Val are in the Mars Bio Dome and their feelings in the air. However there are others in the MBD as well. Will one or both of them fall in love with someone else or will it be with each other? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Liv & Maddie in anyway. This story was requested **Divadix999**

* * *

Its Valentines Day and both Parker and Val are now eighteen. They both can't believe they are spending this day of all places inside the Mars BioDome. This happens to be their third and final month inside the MBD. However this happens to be their seventh year doing it. Each year has been different months that Parker and Val went into the MBD.

As for their feelings towards each other they have been strong as ever. Even though it was Valentine's day tonight it happened to be a pool party. Of course it was invite only and luck would have it Parker and Val was one of the lucky ones. Being in the MBD for so many times it was expected they show up. The pool party was a normal one free from work.

Teens snacking on food and having drinks non alcoholic of course. However it doesn't mean some of it was not snuck in. Parker and Val ended up splitting up to talk to their other friends that they don't share. While doing so Parker went to get a refill on his drink. That's when his good time stopped as he noticed some guys flirting with Val.

He was mad at this as he just watched Val being all hot in her bikini with her D cup breasts just wanting to get out. Oddly he was not mad at Val for being so hot but the guys hitting on her. He had to do something as he made a beeline towards the guys on hopes to scare them off. As he got closer he removed his shirt and tossed it to the side.

He did not care where it landed at this point. He soon put his arm around Val and looked at the guys flirting with Val and with his other hand pushed his hair back. The three guys then looked at Parker's defined chest as it looked like he was a Greek God, something the three did not come close to.

"So who are your friends."

The three looked at each other and even though Parker was shorter then the three they felt eliminated so they walked away. Val shook her head and pushed his arm off of her and turned around.

"Did you have to do that?"

"It's not my fault they left."

Val sighed and walked away leaving Parker just standing there. He thought let Val calm down. He soon went to find his shirt and once he found it he just put it over his shoulder. He went to get some snacks and get a refill of his drink. A little while later Parker sees Val sitting alone and he decides to sit next to her.

The moment still felt awkward on what happened earlier.

However they are soon chatting and laughing about what happened. The two were having fun once again.

"Well since we are at a pool party so you want to go in?" Parker asked.

"Sure"

The two soon were in the pool and Val decided to splash Parker. He smiled and splashed right back. The two continued to have good old fashion pool fun. Then after awhile Parker grabbed Val's arm and pulled her close during a game of pool tag. Their private parts were now touching each other. Their normal pool fun began to stop and the naughty fun beagin.

Parker managed to spin Val around and her back was against his chest. He pulled down his trunks just enough to take out his dick and pulled Val's bikini bottom to the side just enough to slide his dick in her pussy. Val was shocked as she moaned of the feeling having his dick in her pussy. Both losing their virginity in the pool as everyone watched on.

However the two looked like they were slow dancing based on the music that was playing. Only if the others knew that Parker was slowly thrusting into Val as the swide back and forth. Parker wanted to give Val more plusear and slowly thrusting into her is not doing that. Once the song stopped Parker pulled out and fixed both of their sites.

He did have to somehow pin his dick to his suit without being noticeable which he knew he had to wait until his dick went soft to leave the pool. The two went. Back having old fashion fun in the pool as they splashed one another. Once Parker's dick was back to its soft self the two of them got out of the pool. They went towards the snack table. Once no one was looking they made their move.

The two of them quickly went to sneak into one of the locker rooms. They for one did not care what one it was but glad it was empty to continue their sexy fun. The two quickly took off their swimsuits. Without thinking about it they ended up in a sixty nine. Both were moaning as they pluseard one another. Val for one was impressed as Parker's dick grew to its full eleven and a half inch dick.

She could tell Parker was big when he slowly fucked her in the pool but did not know how big. As they continued to sixty nine Parker was squeezing Val's ass and pushing her ass more into his face so he can eat her out good. As for Val she was doing her best to take much of Parker's big dick in her mouth. It did not take long for Val to squirt in Parker's mouth in which he swallowed every possible drop.

Val managed to squirt one more time before Parker ended shooting his load into her mouth in which she swallowed all of his load. Val got off of Parker once she finished swallowing his load and head to one of the showers with Parker not far behind. Once the warm water hit their bodies they wasted no time in washing each other's bodies.

Parker for one was once again behind Val as he rubbed soap all over her D cup breasts. Val just closed her eyes and moaned. Soon Val jerked forward a bit when she felt Parker's dick sliding into her ass. This really made Val moan. Since it was just them he really gave her ass a fucking. Val leaning agenst the wall as Parker contued to fuck her in the ass.

While fucking they heard someone come in. Parker stopped fucking and waited. They hope they don't get caught. Once they heard the bathroom stall door close and lock they quickly put back their swimsuits back on and left the locker room. Instead of going back to the party they went back to their co ed room. They were glad they were roommates this time around.

Once their room door was closed and locked they quickly removed their swimsuits once again. At least this time nothing will stop them. Parker sitting on his bed and watching Val walk slowly to him. He just smiled at her as she came closer to her.

"I'm so very sorry Mr. Roonie I didn't mean to break a glass. I will clean it right up."

"You should be punished as I expect my maids to be nothing but the best. Now get over here and suck my dick."

"Yes Mr. Roonie as you wish."

Val was on her knees once again sucking on Parker's dick. Parker just closed his eyes and moaned. After awhile of sucking he had Val ride his dick in both cowgirl positions. The first normal cow girl with Val's breasts bouncing in Parker's face. As they did Parker did not waste any time by sucking onto them making Val moan even more. After Val had squirted she went into reverse cowgirl.

Even though her D cup breasts were no longer in Parker's face he still managed to fondle them while kissing her neck. Val road Parker's dick faster and harder as her breasts bounced away. When she squirted this time the two ended up in doggy style as Parker fucked away faster and harder into her. Both kept moaning away. Once again Val squirted and as for Parker he was getting close to his edge.

Wanting to look into Val's eyes they ended up in a missionary position. No longer Parker was fucking his so calld Val the maid but Val as herself. Parker went even faster and harder not only making her breasts bounce but causing the headboard to almost hit the wall as the bed shook. As Parker gave one final thrusts Val squirted once more as he shot his load deep inside her.

Parker pulls out after he finished shooting his load and laid next to Val as his cum leaks out of her pussy. Val was the first one to wake up and she did not feel so good. At first she thought it must be something she ate. However, she knew that could not be it as she ate everything that everyone else had.

She then quickly realized why she was sick she was pregnant. She knew the right thing to do was tell Parker. However she had to make sure she was. In which came out to be positive. She soon tells Parker in which he will help her every step of the way. Luckley before Val even has signs of showing their stay at the MBD would be over with.

Epalog

It has been nine months since the pool party and Parker is holding Val hand as she is giving birth and screaming profanity at him in which is now her husband. Parker and Val ended up with a daughter. As time went on both Parker and Val ended being top scientists in their field. To top it off they even had more kids that happen to be all girls.

Four of them are their own and eight by adoption from being foster parents. All twelve kids happen to be respectable. Parker loves his daughters with all his heart but wishes he had at least had a son. If luck would have it he did get one on his birthday.

.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
